


Do It For Him

by TechyTechno



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: /hj, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I just want them to be happy bro, If you make comment about Kinkpaw's prefix i'll fucking kill you, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isolation, Manipulation, Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Warrior Cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechyTechno/pseuds/TechyTechno
Summary: Kinkpaw got a little too injured during the Dark Forest's training. Egg insists on helping her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Do It For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 5/27/20
> 
> i have never used archive to post something before so uh...... hope im doing this right lol

_Well, this sucks._ Thought the rather small apprentice while she was trying to lick her wounds clean. Training hadn't gone too well, if you couldn't infer. Hollowsight had gotten a bit too frustrated with her today, because she couldn't do a damn thing right. Poor luck on her end. She thought she had gotten the hang of Hollowsight's training and how hard he went on her. But he always found a way to be just as unpredictable as last time, and she could hardly keep up anymore.

She was so tired from getting beat down every single night with not even a small dose of mercy. Every night she had bad nasty wounds, some that would probably carry with her the rest of her life. Every night was Hollowsight bringing her down and insulting her whenever she couldn't do something right. She wondered a few times why she even kept going. Was it to prove something to him? Her clan? Herself?

_No, don't think like that_. In Hollowsight's defense, she had been a terrible apprentice. She had been doing poorly. It was all to help her grow and be better. He didn't want her to be a let down to her clan, and more importantly herself. He always praised her a lot, too, maybe the same amount he insulted her. But he had good intentions, he said so many times he cared about her and went into huge rants about it. She was just being greedy. Selfish. A stupid brat like how she always was. Someone who everyone hates and looks down upon, that was her. It was nobody's fault but her own. It was always her fault.

Kinkpaw, after realizing that her wounds stung just as bad, if not more when she started to clean them, lost it.

"JEEJJEKSSJSKWKSSJ!!"

Kinkpaw started to make incomprehensible noises and spazz around. Tearing at the dirt, screaming, crying, biting at her fur, all far from camp. She had snuck out earlier this morning, when her training had finished, to avoid any cat asking about her wounds, and her sobbing and sniffling. The sun was now raising over the mountain range, and onto the moor. Somebody was going to look for her eventually, but she didn't wanna be found by whatever stupid clan mate that resented her just for not being Windclan born. She didn't even look remotely similar to what a Windclan cat should be like, and she didn't want it rubbed in her face that she wasn't like everyone else in this stupid clan.

Nobody besides two cats were going to come out to look for her. And she didn't even know why they would. Hollypath, the kind and seemingly perfect warrior who never gets down and is always trying to make her feel better. If Hollypath were to come, she would be busted, and the clan would not only hate her more, but she also would be severely punished by Maplestar. The only other cat who would come is-

"Kinkpaw!" A familiar, squeaky sounding voice called not too far from her. Hesitantly, she lifted her head to see a brown figure in the wheat field. Kinkpaw looked around again. She just now realized how far she was from camp. How long had it took for Egg to find her? She had probably made him look all around the territory to find her. Just another selfish move on her end.

"Kinkpaw, stay there!" Egg called again from the wheat field, and quickly stalked out through it to get to her. Kinkpaw obeyed, mostly because she didn't really wanna move herself, and have her wounds sting even more. Thinking of the wheat field, she cringed remembering the tops of the wheat brush against her wounds. Dear Starclan, was that painful.

Egg had arrived just next to a sniffling Kinkpaw, and she noticed his expression softened even more than it already was. She wondered how he was able to have such a kind and approachable face, and how his naturally soft expression could get even more softer. It confused her quite a bit, but decided not to focus on it.

"What are you doing all the way out here? You look terrible." His voice was just as soft as his expression, and it hurt to hear how worried he was about her.

"No reason."

Egg softly snorted, a nonverbal sign to stop with whatever she was starting. She winced at the thought of having Egg annoyed or frustrated, so she complied.

"Hollowsight went a bit too hard on the training last night," she whined. "-he got me really bad. The wounds hurt a lot but I.. can't go see Herbcreek, Snifflenose, or Wolfpaw." She again, internally cringed at the names. Was Cloudstar always so terrible at naming cats? She was almost thankful that Maplestar was the new leader, so hopefully no cat would have to own a dreadful name like those again.

"Why?"

Kinkpaw stared at him with a rather blank expression, almost to say 'really?' to the other young apprentice.

"Oh. Right." Egg bit his lip and looked off to the side.

Kinkpaw sighed, "I'll just.. deal with it. Not like any other cat besides Hollypath will notice. And if they ask, then i'll just make up some lie I went hunting this morning and got stuck in a bush-"

"Hey. No, don't do that." Egg's glance shifted back to Kinkpaw's face. "They'll get infected y'know, and that'll make it even worse."

"No, they won't."

"Yes they will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes! It doesn't take a medicine cat to know that Kinkpaw!" His voice shook, and he swallowed for a brief moment before he spoke again. "Atleast let me help you. Ma taught me a little more than the basics of herbs when she was still.. um. Around."

Egg frowned and looked away from Kinkpaw again, and she frowned and felt guilt stab her in the chest for making Egg remember the memory of his mother being tore apart by that fox. The fox that had been driven off, and when he was brought into Windclan.

"Crowfood- i'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Have what?" Egg raised his gaze and tilted his head.

"I- y'know.. remind you of your mother."

"Oh, you didn't. If anything, I reminded myself of it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Noo!! I don't wanna do this childish banter!" Kinkpaw whined softly.

Egg chuckled. "Why not? It's fun for everyone."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Whyyyy??" Kinkpaw whined again, yet couldn't help a small giggle.

"Because I said so!" He stuck his tongue out and giggled.

"Oh hush it, you." She jokingly flicked his nose, in which Egg let out another giggle in response.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. But what I will do is sneak you back to camp to get your wounds treated. Hardly any of the clan is up, and yesterday was a medicine cat gathering. None of the medicine cats should be back."

Kinkpaw frowned. "What about Hollypath? What if they see me?"

Egg smirked. "You won't have to worry about them, they are in no way a light sleeper. The whole dark forest could attack the camp and they would still be snoozing away in their own peaceful little dream." He giggled and started to descend back into the wheat fields.

"Also," Egg raised his head to look back at Kinkpaw. "-don't tell them I said this, but they snore quite a bit. I can hear it if I haven't gone to bed in the middle of the night when I pass by the Warriors' den." He snickered again and lowered his head. He continued walking.

Kinkpaw couldn't help but giggle a little, and started to follow after Egg's lead, since she wasn't quite sure how she even got here.

"I bet they do."

"Yeah, you best believe I wouldn't lie about something like that. Now let's get back to camp, don't want to stay out for too long when I could be patching up your wounds a bit."

Kinkpaw smiled slightly at the comment. Maybe.. this is why she goes through the harsh training, and stays in Windclan. Maybe she does it to prove her clanmates wrong, maybe to be something important and useful, and to be loved by all the clans and beyond. Maybe she did it for her own selfish desires. She wasn't quite sure _what_ the reason, or reasons was, but she definitely knew one reason she went through all the torment and abuse. She smiled softly again.

_I do it for him._


End file.
